


Sometimes Noisy Cats Are Good

by skzbts12



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cat, Chan and Felix know each other, Changbin is an idiot, Changbin working at a cafe is my aesthetic, Felix turns out to be confident gay, Fluff, I Tried, I don't know how to tag still, Jeongin Seungmin and Woojin aren't meantioned that much im sorry, M/M, Mild Language, Neighbors, One Shot, a little bit of, but not too much, cats meow too much, changlix, minsung - Freeform, no one proof read it, okay i give up, they hate each other at first, uwu, uwus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzbts12/pseuds/skzbts12
Summary: " the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Felix. “What do you want?” Felix had said in a very raspy and deep voice, that made Changbin lose his breath for a moment. After collecting himself, he spoke up, “Please tell me why it sounds like you have a cat in there.” "In other words, Felix got a cat and it brought them together in a way.(I hate summaries I'm sorry)





	Sometimes Noisy Cats Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start!  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes, it isn't my best thing. So bear with me. 
> 
> Okay now you can continue :D  
> Enjoy!

Changbin couldn’t fall asleep. It was 3:30AM and he had to be up in the morning. He knew why he couldn’t sleep, though, it was because of his neighbor Felix.  
Him and Felix hadn’t been on the best terms. The two were complete opposites. Changbin was used to the peace and quiet in his little apartment, but Felix just had to move in next door and ruin that, the boy always bringing friends over. For the first week Felix also knocked on Changbins door all the time asking for stuff, like a vacuum or sugar. Everything about the boy just annoyed Changbin and he knew he was being unfair, but that’s how it was.  
Sighing, Changbin got up and walked over to Felix’s door and banged loudly on it, waiting for the boy to answer.  
After a minute the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Felix. “What do you want?” Felix had said in a very raspy and deep voice, that made Changbin lose his breath for a moment. After collecting himself, he spoke up, “Please tell me why it sounds like you have a cat in there.” Felix lit up immediately so fast it scared Changbin. The boy had gone back into his apartment and came back holding a calico cat, smiling. “Because it is a cat! I got him yesterday!” Changbin was perplexed. The owner didn’t ever allow animals in the building. “How do you even have that? The owner is gonna kick you out.” The thought of Felix getting kicked out brought joy to Changbin. “Oh! I talked to the owner already, she said I could keep him. I found him on the street hurt, poor thing.” Felix had finished and pet the cat. Changbin stood there not saying anything. He thought about what that meant, that cat is going to keep him up every night now. Suddenly his expression turned cold, “Whatever, but keep that thing quiet at night, some people need to sleep.” and without another word, Changbin left to his apartment and slammed the door maybe a little too hard. 

Felix stood at his door with his cat in hand when Changbin stomped off, and he frowned. He sighed and closed his door, walking back to his bed where he was sleeping before getting interrupted. Felix didn’t know why his neighbor hated him so much, it made him feel upset. He doesn’t believe he did anything to deserve this, but it was what it was. For a while he thought Changbin was just a sketchy guy who didn’t want anyone in his business, but then he had seen people go to his apartment, and he saw Changbin smile, something he didn’t know the older had. After seeing him smile, Felix started to think that Changbin looked good while smiling and that he should do it more often. But alas, he had never seen it again after that, Changbin always wearing a scowl. And after a while of living next to him, Felix felt that Changbin was being unfair, which made the boy start to dislike his neighbor, marking him as someone who is just straight up rude.  
Felix snuggled up against his cat and fell back asleep, unaware of the boy next door having a mental breakdown. 

Changbin didn’t know what was wrong with him. It’s been an hour since he went to Felix’s to complain and he still couldn’t fall asleep. It wasn’t because of the cat, though, it was because Changbin couldn’t keep Felix off his mind, and it annoyed him very much. Felix’s bright blonde hair and his freckles wouldn’t go away. Changbin thought he was going crazy but decided it was just because he got no sleep. 

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

The next day Changbin got up and got ready for work. He went out the door the same time Felix did and they both stared at each other. Slowly Felix closed his door and walked away, Changbin doing the same and following after him, not saying a word. Once outside, they both traveled into two different directions. 

Felix felt uncomfortable. Changbin had never stared at him like that, so Felix had to break contact first and walk away. He had a job as a dance teacher not too far from his apartment. He walked in and was met with his friends who he works with, Minho and Hyunjin. “Felix what’s up? How’s that cat you found on the street?” Minho had asked as Felix started to warm up. “He’s good, apparently meows all night though.” He responded and Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, “What to you mean ‘apparently’?” Felix then walked towards the computer looking though the songs choosing some to play for the class that would be coming in soon. “Well, my neighbor woke me up in the middle of the night to inform me my cat was being too loud. Like I can’t do anything about that, it’s a cat, they make noise. Sheesh the nerve that guy has, he even glared at me this morning! Ugh he’s so mean!” Felix finished his rant with a pout while his friends looked at him in a curious way. “Uh, I’m sure he’ll get over it. Just forget about him, he sounds like an asshole.” Hyunjin said and Minho agreed. Felix sighed.”I guess so. Anyways, what age class is coming today? I haven’t got the schedule yet.” Minho walked over to his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. “It’s a young adult/adult class. 16 to 21.” He had told Felix, putting the sheet back in his bag. “Does that mean Jeongin and Seungmin are gonna come?” Felix asked with a smile. Jeongin and Seungmin were his other friends who he saw every once in a while. They were the younger ones, both of them still in school. They always come for dance lessons and it makes it so much more fun to have them there, so Felix was hoping to see them.  
Felix looked at his watch showing the time 11am, and went to go unlock the door so people could start coming in. Jeongin and Seungmin had been the first ones in. “Yooo what’s up bitches.” Jeongin had said and Minho gasped. “Jeongin! Who taught you that word?! You child never say that again.” Seungmin was laughing so hard he fell to the ground and Felix chuckled. “Did you teach him that?” Hyunjin had asked the boy on the floor. “Y-Yeah. I thought it would be funny, and boy was I right.” He said while laughing hard. Jeongin looked lost but shrugged it off, setting his bag on the bench, waiting for his friends to calm down. A group of four came in the doors a little after, and Felix turned to look at them, but coming face to face with his neighbor. “The hell are you doing here?” He said with a confused voice. 

✢ 

After the run into Felix, Changbin had gone off to work. He worked with his friends, Chan and Jisung at a small cafe owned by Chan’s parents. It wasn’t all he did though. Chan, Jisung, and him often performed for people in order to make more money as well. They all wrote their own songs but covered popular ones as well, sometimes even with Chan’s other friend, Woojin, who was a great vocalist.  
Changbin strolled into the shop to meet Chan, Jisung, and Woojin standing at the front door. “Binnie! Hello! We aren’t working today, but instead doing something else.” Chan had said with a way too bright smile. For Chan never sleeping, he could sure be cheerful all the time. “Where are we going?” He asked, curious as to what his friends had planned. “Wellll, Woojin and I were talking and found out that his friend, Jeongin, was going to a dance class today. One thing lead to another and now we’re all going. It’ll be fun!” Chan had finished the sentence practice jumping from excitement while Changbin looked dead. “A dance class? We rap, not dance. But fine, better than standing and making coffee.” Chan had grinned and grabbed onto Changbins wrist. “Let’s go then!” They all left the shop walking to the dance class together.  
After a while, they all arrived at the place and entered. Upon entering, Changbins eyes caught on to Felix who looked as confused as him. “The hell are you doing here?” Felix had said with a tone that made Changbin hurt. Felix sounded annoyed with him and he didn’t like that. Woojin cut off the silence by saying, “Jeongin! Buddy what’s up?” He went over to Jeongin, the both of them hugging. Felix moved his eyes from Felix to Chan and gasped. “Channie? Is that really you?!” Chan practically pushed Changbin out of the way and went up to Felix giving him a much tighter hug than Woojin and Jeongin. “Felix bro, what are you doing here? I thought you were still at home.” Chan had said and Felix shook his head. “No, they...weren’t supportive and I chose to come here. But it’s been so long oh my god I didn't know you were in this town. This is so cool!” The two were smiling at each other and Changbin never felt so confused before. How did they both know each other, and what did Felix mean when he said that someone wasn’t supportive. Changbin spoke up. “How do you guys know each other?” Chan turned and looked at him. “Oh! We were the best of friends back in Australia. I moved here a while back ago and I guess Felix just moved here too! What a coincidence.” Changbin was surprised, but it made sense. Felix had a heavy accent and he could never pinpoint what it was, not that Changbin listened hard anyways. Another boy cut in and patted Felix’s shoulder. “Well i’m happy for your reunion but we have a class to teach.” Felix nodded and spoke. “Okay first things first, everyone introduce themselves. I’ll start, I’m Lee Felix, one of the teachers.” He finished speaking and the other instructors went, soon everyone had said their names. Changbin was yet surprised again, he didn’t know Felix danced. He thought he probably wasn’t even that good and smirked to himself, feeling happy at getting to watch Felix fail.  
Minho, Felix, and Hyunjin stood up and faced the mirror, everyone standing as well behind them. “Alright, we’re gonna stretch first. Just follow us.” Minho had said, leaving Changbin to guess he was the leader. They started stretching and Changbin couldn’t keep his eyes off of Felix. After stretching the three leaders gave out options of songs to learn, and everyone would vote. There was BTS Fire, Got7 Hard Carry, and Pentagon Shine. Changbin turned to Jisung to find him staring at Minho, and he smirked. “Why you looking at him like he’s your pray?” Changbin had said, snapping Jisung out of his gaze. “Maybe because he is my pray...he’s cute and I’m interested.” Changbin chuckled at his friend, and wishing him a good luck. “Alright!-” Hyunjin yelled and clapped his hands ”-Votes are in and we’re doing Shine. Felix will be the main teacher for this song. Too bad, y’all could have had me if you picked Hard Carry.” Felix laughed and slightly punched Hyunjin in the shoulder for teasing. Once the blonde boy was in the middle of everyone he started talking. “Okay, so, I’m gonna go section by section. I’ll start slow with counts and then we’ll do a run through of the section a few times. If you need any help don't be afraid to ask.” Felix finished talking and everyone nodded. Soon they were all practicing together, heavy breathing and music filling up the room.  
After an hour the boys all smelt like sweat and were panting hard. “Good job guys! You are fast learners. That’s all we have for today, thank you all for coming!” Felix said with a smile on his face and everyone walked out of the building thanking the three teachers. The last one out was Changbin and Felix caught his eye, both of them staring at one another. “Changbin lets go!” Chan had said, bringing Changbins attention away from Felix, and walking out the door. “You know, he doesn’t seem like an ass. He was staring at you a lot today.” Felix turned around to meet Hyunjin who was talking to him and raised a brow. “What do you mean?” Minho came up to the two and responded. “Yeah, Changbin was staring at you the whole time. It was kinda weird actually.” Felix just shook his head at the two. “He was probably glaring at me or something. Anyways, wanna go get frozen yoghurt?” The two agreed immediately and they locked up and went to get their treat. 

There was something wrong with Changbin. He still couldn’t get his mind off of Felix. The whole time while there, Changbin was memorized by Felix dancing. The boy moved so flawlessly it impressed him. “So...you gonna tell us why you had your eyes on Felix?” Jisung said with a smirk and Changbin scowled. “Why don’t you tell us why you were drooling over Minho.” He responded back leaving Jisung silent. “Really though, Changbin, hurt Felix and you’re gonna deal with me.” Chan said in such a serious voice it scared him. “Don’t even worry about it, not interested anyways.” Changbin said with an eye roll while Woojin muttered a silent “Yeah right.” The dark haired male scoffed and stopped walking. “I’m gonna go home, I’m tired and in need of a shower.” he said and they all said their goodbyes. 

Changbin wasn’t expecting to come home and see a cat in his apartment. “What the heck..” The cat looked at him and meowed and then it clicked. This was Felix’s cat, he’d recognized that awful meow anywhere. He walked next door and banged on Felix’s apartment, nobody answering inside. He gave up and went back and sat on his couch, the cat crawling up to him and into his lap. “You may be annoying but damn you’re cute.” The kitty meowed again when Changbin went to pet him. “I guess your staying here until your owner gets home. I wonder how you even got in here in the first place.” This time the cat purred and Changbin sighed, wondering how long it would be until Felix got home. He moved the cat off his lap and got up, needing to shower. Changbin picked out an outfit that consisted of black shorts and a oversized black shirt.  
The cat had been really annoying. He followed Changbin everywhere with non stop meowing. The whole time the boy was showering, all he could hear was the cat.  
After the shower, he put on his pants and then got a loud knock at his door. He sighed and wondered who could be bothering him and went out to open the door, revealing a frantic looking Felix who turned red fast. 

✢ 

 

After getting frozen yogurt with the boys, Felix decided to go back home and shower since he wasn’t smelling the best. Once home, he opened his door to silence. “S’more? Where are you buddy?” Felix called out for his cat and looked all around his apartment, but no cat to be seen. Felix was worried, it’s been a day and the cat already got away. He ran outside of his apartment, and without thinking, knocked on Changbins door, getting ready to ask if he’s seen the cat. What Felix was not expecting, though, was to come face to face with a shirtless Changbin. Felix’s jaw dropped and he turned red. Changbin was well defined, everywhere, it amazed the boy. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Changbin spoke. “Oh finally, you’re here. Lil Meow Meow was in here when I came home and had been so annoying.” Felix tilted his head at the name ‘Lil Meow Meow’ but ignored, too relieved his cat was here. “Oh thank god, I thought I lost him. I don’t know how he ended up in there I’m so sorry.” Felix said and Changbin rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, just get him out of here. All he does is meow.” Changbin then opened the door wider and Felix took a step inside.  
Neither one of them had been in each other’s apartments, and Felix was surprised, expecting the older to just grab his cat for him. Felix looked around, it was the same shape as his apartment but with different furniture placement. There wasn’t any decorations, just having the needed stuff. It was pretty plain and dull. On the couch was his cat, and Felix walked over to grab him. “Don’t you ever run away again, you scared me.” He talked to his cat while Changbin giving him a weird look. “Well uh, thank you again. Sorry about him intruding in your home. See you...whenever I guess. Bye.” After finishing, he walked out of Changbins apartment and back into his own, wondering why he was so nervous to be around the other. 

Changbin closed the door after Felix left and let out a chuckle. Never in his life would he think he would have Felix inside his apartment. It didn’t bother him, though. In fact he wouldn’t mind if he was back. Changbin pulled on his shirt and sat on the couch, and noticed cat hair all over it. “Really…” He said out loud and sighed, deciding to ignore it and turn the TV on.  
A few hours later, Changbin started to get hungry so he decided it was time to go shopping. He got his shoes on and grabbed his keys, then walked outside headed for a store close by. A few minutes went by, and he was inside a grocery store and started picking out some food. Not too much, just some things to last him for a bit. After getting everything he needed, he strolled into a line and took out his phone, not paying attention to anything around him. “Sorry sir, you don’t have enough money.” Changbin had heard the cash register person talk and felt bad for the person who didn’t have enough money a few people ahead of him. “That’s impossible..the price said it was lower online.” This time, a much deeper voice responded and Changbin looked up to see Felix in line with a little bit of food. 

Felix wasn’t sure what to do. He had come to the store to buy ramen for himself, and some cat food. Of course he looked up the prices beforehand online, making sure he had enough money. But here he was getting told he didn’t have enough. “Okay..what if you put the ramen back?” He asked, and the lady worker punched in some numbers on her screen and smile. “You’ll have enough, then.” Felix sighed, thinking about he’ll have to go tonight without food. After his parents disowning him, he hadn’t received anymore money from them, and his job was paying enough to barely keep him in an apartment. “Have a good day, sir.” Felix smiled at the lady and took the cat food he bought and started to head home. 

Changbin watched the whole scene happen, and suddenly felt really bad for Felix. He got up to the counter and saw the ramen sitting on a table behind the lady. “Excuse me, can I have that ramen?” The worker smiled and said, “Of course.” putting the ramen into a bag. Changbin payed for everything and then walked back home. Once inside, he emptied out the few bags and kept the ramen on the counter. All he did was stare at it for a while, his mind going back and forth if he should go and give it to Felix. Of course this was why Changbin bought it in the first place, but something about going over to the boys house made him feel nervous. A few minutes later with arguments going off in his head, he sighed and grabbed the ramen, making his way next door. 

Felix was scrolling through his phone when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come over, so he was curious as to who was here. Lazily getting up, he grabbed S’more and walked to the door to open it. Felix had made it a goal of himself to make sure his cat was in sight whenever opening the door, seeing as to he’s a master of escaping. Once the door was opening, Felix was shocked. There stood Changbin with the ramen he couldn’t buy, in his hands. “Uh, I um...I saw you at the store...and saw you couldn’t get this...so uh, I figured you were hungry, and i um, I got it for you.” Changbin spoke and stumbled over his words, something that made Felix even more shocked. Changbin had always been cold, and suddenly he’s acting nervous. “I-” Felix started, searching for the right words. Sure, he had trouble with his money, and his friends had bought him food before. But something about Changbin doing it, made him feel something, happiness, nervousness, everything? He wasn’t sure. “You didn’t have to do that.” He said, holding his cat tighter. Changbins eyes softened and he hummed. “No, I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You gonna take it or not.” The way Changbin suddenly became confident in his words surprised Felix, and he opened his door wider, letting the older inside. 

Not knowing what to do, Changbin put the ramen on the boys kitchen counter and awkwardly stood by it. He wasn’t expecting to be let inside. Felix’s apartment was nice. It was the same as his, but felt different. It felt calmer inside. Plants and light all over. It was very pleasing to be inside of. He watched Felix put his cat down, and the cat ran over to Changbin immediately. He smiled and picked the cat up, petting it. “S’more seems to like you.” Changbin looked up at Felix who spoke and then back at the cat. “His name is S’more? I like Lil Meow Meow better.” Felix chuckled and shook his head, the atmosphere becoming a little less awkward. “Too bad. Thanks for the ramen, by the way...it’s embarrassing for you to have to do that.” Changbin raised an eyebrow at the younger, not understanding how not having money would be embarrassing. “It’s no problem, really.” They both went silent after that, not knowing what to say. “Well...I hope you eat well. I’ll leave you alone now, and see you whenever.” Changbin said, and headed towards the door. “Okay..I will..thank you again.” Felix said, watching his cat carefully while Changbin left his apartment. After getting back into his apartment, Changbin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and asked himself why that was so much harder than it should’ve been. He decided he was just going crazy, and made himself some ramen, craving it after seeing it. 

Felix didn’t know what to think. He picked up his food and started to make it, being hungry. Changbin had suddenly been nice, and it scared him. He’s only seen the older be nice when he had his friends over. Felix just wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, but he knew he was probably overthinking it. The microwave went off signaling the ramen was done, and Felix ate in silence, theory after theory popping into his head about Changbin. 

Both boys had a hard time sleeping that night, both of them not being able to get out of each other's minds. 

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

~Two weeks later~ 

Felix got up and checked the time, seeing it was 10:30 AM. He was going to meet Chan today. Chan came into the dance studio a couple days ago and asked for him and Felix to meet up at his cafe, just so that they could catch up and hang out, something they needed. He had to be there at 12, so he had a little of time to get ready. S’more had gotten a little more lazy, not running around frantic anymore, not giving a reason for Changbin to come and complain. Not that Felix wanted it to happen, no, why would Felix want Changbin to come over? He’s always cold. Ever since that night where Changbin brought Felix ramen, the older made it so that they wouldn’t ever see each other, and it made Felix confused and angry. He thought they were finally on speaking terms, but he thought wrong. To make matters worse, the dark boy wouldn’t get out of Felix’s head no matter what he did, and it was making him crazy. 

Trying to shove Changbin out of his mind, Felix got up and picked out a baggy black shirt with shorts, and hopped in the shower. 

Changbin was behind the counter of the Cafe when Chan stepped in. “I thought you weren’t working until later.” He said as Chan neared him and sat down. “I’m not, I’m meeting an old friend here. Get me a caramel macchiato and a iced vanilla coffee please.” Changbin rolled his eyes and wondered who he was meeting while making Chans orders. A couple minutes later Changbin handed his friend his drinks. “Who are you meeting, by the way?” Chan was about to answer when the doorbell went off, signaling someone was entering. Felix stood in the doorway looking around, until he spotted Chan and walked towards him, not making eye contact with Changbin. “Him.” Chan said and turned to say hello to Felix. Changbin cursed in his mind. Of course it had been Felix. Chan said an old friend. Why did they have to meet here, though, he thought. Changbin had been going out of his way to not see Felix. It wasn’t because he hated him, no, it was the complete opposite. That bright bubbly blonde haired kid wouldn’t get out of his mind. It’s been weeks and he’s still there, Changbin couldn’t get him to go away. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what it meant, forming a crush on the younger. But that’s the reason he was staying away. Who forms a crush on someone you barely know? Changbin thought he would freak Felix out, and to add on the fears, he didn’t even know if Felix was gay.  
Seeing Felix here made Changbins heart flutter yet break at the same time. It broke because Changbin knew it would never happen. 

Felix walked into the store to see Chan sitting by the counter. “Channie! Hi how are you.” Felix smiled brightly and walked closer to Chan. Once he got close enough, he noticed Changbin behind the counter and his smiled dropped a bit. He didn’t know Changbin worked here, or would he expect it from such an emo boy. “Felix! I’m fine, thank you, and you?” Chan said, making Felix look at him instead of Chan, and his smiled returned. “I’m fine too! It’s been forever since we’ve talked. What have you been up to?” He said and sat down by Chan, not missing the way Changbin ran off away from them. “Not much, own this cafe here, working on music on the side. I got you coffee, by the way.” Chan said and slid the coffee over to Felix who smiled in return. “That’s good! You’re doing your dream. And thanks, can’t believe you still remember my favorite ice coffee.” Chan smiled. “How could I ever forget.” 

Two hours pass, and it starts to rain. Chan looked outside and saw the rain pouring down heavy and gave a worried look to Felix. “Do you have an umbrella or anything?” Felix looked outside and shook his head. “No, I’ll be okay.” Chan put his lips into a thin line and then glanced at Changbin, who was sitting at the counter on his phone. “Binnie come here.” Changbin looked up and sighed, putting his phone away to walk towards Chan and Felix. “Yeah?” He spoke, not wanting to be around Felix. “If you walk home with Felix using your umbrella you can have the rest of the day off. It’s empty, I can handle it by myself.” Felix was about to speak up but got interrupted by Changbin who only said, “Fine.” Chan looked satisfied, and he stood up. “Well! Felix, it was great talking to you. You have my number now so don’t be afraid to message me to hang out. I’ll see ya soon mate.” Felix stood as well and they hugged, saying goodbye while Changbin was gathering up his things. 

Changbin didn’t know what to feel. He was really about to be close to Felix after ignoring him for two weeks. He starts to regret saying yes to the offer when Felix walks towards him, not meeting his eyes. Changbin already feels the butterflies in his stomach go wild. “You ready?” Felix asked, and instead of saying anything, Changbin just walked out the door, and Felix followed.  
The whole walk home was quite. The only sound was the pouring rain. The older felt like he couldn’t talk, if he tried he would stumble across his words and it would be a mess.  
They finally got to their building and Changbin closed up his umbrella while walking up the stairs to their doors. Once arrived, Felix stopped at his door and just stared at it, confusing Changbin. The older unlocked his door and was gonna step inside but heard a thump. He looked back at his neighbors door to find Felix on the floor with his head buried in his hands. “Uh...Felix? Are you okay?” Changbin said in a whisper, worried for the boy. 

 

Felix’s head snapped up when Changbin spoke, and he lost it. Felix thought he could hold it in, the fact that Changbin was ignoring him, but it was too much, it made him go crazy. “Am I okay? Are you really asking that? No I’m not fucking okay!” Felix saw Changbin make a scared and worried face. “W-What’s wrong with you?” He asked, with a stutter, and all Felix did was laugh. “Oh, I don’t know. What would you do in a situation in which your neighbor who you’ve tried to befriend so many times finally comes around one day and starts being nice, steals your heart, but suddenly ignores you like you’re the fucking plague.” He ended staring right into Changbins eyes, who held confusion, sadness, and anger. The silence was killing Felix, he wish the older would say something. But no, nothing came out. Felix got up and went into his apartment, making sure to slam the door loud enough for Changbin to hear. 

If you said Changbin was alright, you’d be lying. Felix, the sun, Changbins neighbor who always smiles, just yelled, and cussed, and Changbin feared his life in that moment. Never in his life would he imagine the boy to get so angry. To be honest, Changbin wasn’t sure of what to do, but he knew the boy needed to cool down at the moment, he didn’t need to make things worse.  
Changbin finally entered his apartment and sat on the couch, taking everything in. He wonders what Felix meant by ‘steals your heart’, but ignores it. He was too upset with himself to worry about that, Changbin never meant for Felix to get this upset, he didn’t even know him ignoring the boy affected him so much. Sighing, he got up and decided to just lay down, wanting to spend the rest of the day in his thoughts. 

 

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

 

Felix awakes to his phone ringing. Looking at it, he can see that Minho is calling him, and mentally he groans, answering the call. 

“Felixxxxx my dude, Dance is cancelled today since it’s gonna be raining all day, and so Hyunjin and I are on our way over. Get yo lazy ass up” Minho had been extra loud on the call, which made Felix hate him at that moment.  
“Are you seriously on your way right now?” Felix asked, looking at the time, showing it was 11 AM.  
“Yup! 10 minutes, get ready. See ya soon.” Minho ended the call abruptly, leaving Felix to think about how to kill his friends. 

Sighing, Felix got up from his bed and threw on a new black shirt with Adidas pants, and headed towards the kitchen to make his coffee. S’more got up as well and made his way into Felix’s arms, getting loved by the boy.  
A few minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door and Felix went to open it, letting his two crackhead of friends inside. “Damn Felix you look like shit.” Hyunjin said, as he entered and sat on the couch. Felix looked over at him with a smug face. “Really, didn’t notice that. I had trouble sleeping last night, aint that big of a deal.” Both Hyunjin and Minho gasped at the same time with a look of fear on their face. “Felix? Not sleeping? You always get enough sleep. What’s wrong with ya mate?” Minho asked as he picked up S’more and sat on the couch with the cat in his lap. Felix shook his head at his friends, thinking they were just being crazy. “Just, I got in a fight with Changbin last night, and I yelled, and it’s been on my mind. That’s all. And please don’t ever say ‘mate’ again, that’s my thing.” His friends just stared at him like he was crazy. “You, yelling? What the heck. What did Changbin do to deserve that?” Hyunjin asked and Felix sighed heavily, rubing his hands through his hair. “He just. Ugh. I don’t know. I thought we were getting good with being friends but suddenly he starts treating me like I’m not even here. It just annoyed me, that’s all. I feel guilty for snapping, he didn’t even say anything though.” Minho and Hyunjin both looked at each other, almost as if they were communicating through telepathy. “Felix...do you, perhaps, like Changbin?” Hyunjin asked very quietly with a skeptical look. Felix turned bright red immediately. He didn’t know if he liked the other. But if he thought about it, it would make sense that he did. Changbin always being on his mind, getting upset that he was getting ignored. “I-” Felix sat down in a chair and pulled his legs up. “I think I do, guys, help, I don’t know what to do.” Minho started to giggle and he got up, placing S’more in Hyunjins lap and walked over to Felix. “Well well well, you finally have a crush. It’s about time! You gotta go for it, though, quickly. Just tell him your true feelings, I’m sure he likes you too.” Felix looked up and saw Hyunjin nod in agreement and he sighed again. 

The whole day was spent with the three dancers watching movies and being crackheads together. 8 PM hit and the two said their goodbyes, wanting to go before it starts storming too bad, leaving Felix alone. 

✢

Changbin woke up feeling like shit. He hadn’t been able to get Felix yelling at him out of his mind. He debated on calling in sick to work because really, he did not want to go out anywhere, but he realized that he couldn’t afford to do that. So lazily, Changbin got up and started to get ready for work.  
A few minutes later, he was out the door and walking down to the cafe.  
“Binnie, you look like you partied all night and woke up in a Denny’s parking lot. What happened?” Chan had said as soon as he entered, and Jisung stared at him with worried eyes. “Nothing bad, just didn’t get good sleep.” He said while walking behind the counter, getting ready to start his day. “Bull shit I know you better than that. What happened?” Jisung said, glaring at the tired boy. “Jesus Christ I regret being your friend sometimes. Nothing really happened, my neighbor just yelled at me and it made me feel guilty.” He said in a little more angry tone then he meant. His sentence caught Chan’s attention because next thing Changbin knew, Chan was cornering him. “Neighbor? You mean Felix? He yelled at you?” Changbin slowly shook his head yes, confused as why Chan was being weird. “Holy shit dude what did you do to him? Felix never yells.” This made Changbin feel even worse. Felix must’ve gotten super mad at him, then. “I-I uh, kinda ignored him right after we started to be friends. I didn’t know it was affecting him this much.” Changbin looked down with a sad face, truly sorry for what he did. Chan sighed and stepped away. “Why did you ignore him?” Changbin snapped his head up at Chan and started to think if he should tell the older why. He then looked over at Jisung who was listening in to the conversation. He decided that he could tell them, it’s not like it could go horrible. “Well, you see. I fell. I fell hard for him, I don’t know how it happened. But I had to stay away, I wasn’t sure how to approach Felix without getting all embarrassing. Why would Felix like me, I’m an ass, and I’m not even sure if he’s gay.” Chan raised an eyebrow once he finished his sentence. “Well I did not expect this. But Changbin, you don’t have anything to worry about. And do you know why Felix is here?” Changbin shook his head no, wondering what that has to do with this situation. Chan sighed and his aura dropped as he spoke again. “Felix’s parents weren’t good people. Very controlling, and Felix was caught with a man in his room once. Let’s just say his parents didn’t like that very much, and warned him to stop. I could only guess he got kicked out after a while, and moved here.” Changbin was surprised, not expecting this at all. He felt sad for Felix, but a little happy knowing his at least interested in boys. “Just, whatever you decide to do, don’t hurt him.” Chan finished, and walked away. 

The rest of the day was spent with Changbin wondering if he should confess or not. By the time he got home late at night, he still hadn’t decided.  
Once home, Changbin noticed that it started to rain heavily. He went to go check the weather and it showed that there was about to be a huge storm. All of a sudden, thunder crashed and the power went out. It started to rain even more outside after that and Changbin sighed, already not liking this storm. He walked to his bedroom using his phone flashlight and found a battery operated flashlight along with a few candles. Suddenly, a silent sob could be heard. Changbin was very confused and looked around, but then realized it was coming through the wall. He panicked, the wall being the one he and Felix share, and Changbin went over next door without thinking and knocked. 

 

Thunder was not something Felix was a fan of. Neither was dark. So when the power went out a long with thunder crashing, Felix broke down and started to freak out. What he wasn’t expecting, was there to be a knock on the door. He slowly got up from the floor in the kitchen, wiped his eyes, and opened the door. “Are you okay?” Felix did a double take on Changbin standing in his door asking if he was okay. He was about to answer when another loud crash of thunder happened, ratling the apartment. Felix screamed and jumped into Changbins arms, shaking uncontrollably. “I-I’m sorry I r-really hate t-thunder.” He stuttered out, still in the others arms, but not really caring. Suddenly he could feel Changbin pushing him back into the apartment, and heard the door close. Next thing he knew he was on the couch, where S’more was. Changbin left for a moment and came back with a bottled water, and gave it to him. “Here, you need to drink something. Take deep breaths, you’re shaking like crazy.” Felix nodded and took the water, drinking it slowly while Changbin sat next to him. Another crash of thunder happened, making Felix jump and start shaking heavily again. He felt Changbin move on the couch and then felt arms around him. “Hey, it’s okay. It’ll be over soon, alright? I’ll stay here with you tonight if you want?” Changbin asked, and Felix just shook his head yes. Felix moved a bit so now he was hanging on to the olders torso while arms were wrapped around him. 

The two stayed in that position for a very long time, with constant whispers from Changbin telling Felix that he was gonna be okay, and that it’ll be over soon. And he was right, after a while the storm started to calm down. It wasn’t raining as heavily or thundering as much, which meant Felix had calmed down and stopped shaking. Felix looked up at Changbin, and just stared at him. Now that his mind was clear, Felix knew what was going on. Changbin stayed with him all throughout the storm and didn’t make fun of him, and for some reason, this made Felix feel happy. “Why’re you staring at me?” Changbin asked, and Felix didn’t answer for a while, but just kept staring, taking in all of the others features. His sharp jaw with sharp eyes that made him look mean, but was really a big softie inside. “Can you promise me something?” Felix asked, making Changbin tilt his head in confusion. “Uh, sure.” Taking a deep breath, he spoke. “Promise not to hate me.” The older was very confused now. “What?” Felix sighed. “Just promise.” After a moment of silence, Changbin finally said something. “Okay, I promise.” 

Felix didn’t know where he got his confidence from, but next thing he knew, he was leaning up and pressing his lips against the others. If felt as time froze, almost as if it was just them two together in a silent room. Felix could feel Changbins shock at first, but he slowly calmed down and started to move his lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, both of them not wanting to pull back, but finally Felix did, needed to breath, and the two of them didn’t break eye contact. “I-” Felix was cut off with another kiss. He never wanted this to end, it was perfect. The kiss broke again and Changbin spoke up. “I really like you, I’m sorry about ignoring you before, I just didn’t know how to approach you.” Felix just looked up at him and smiled. He couldn’t believe Changbin liked him, and instead of answering, Felix pecked Changbin on the lips. “I like you too.”  
Just then the two heard a loud meow, and their attention turned to the cat on the ground staring at them. Changbin laughed and picked up the cat. “You will never be quiet, will you? Although I can’t complain, I might’ve never talked to Felix without you. So thanks Lil Meow Meow.” Felix smiled brightly at Changbin in his cat, suddenly very grateful for getting the cat. “His name isn’t Lil Meow Meow.” Felix said, and then Changbin kissed Felix again. “Too bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Thank you for reading this!  
> This honestly took me way too long for me to write considering how short it is. I just procrastinate a lot. I can practically hear Chan telling me to stop procrastinating. Oh well ;p 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is horrible I didn't have anyone read through it or anything, and I'm too lazy for that.


End file.
